younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
"Young & Ringless" is the second episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry. It aired on ABC Family on July 2, 2014. Plot Gabi is excited for her first official day as Josh's new chef, but her first assignment - to prepare an elaborate Chinese dinner for Josh's visiting investors - has her questioning if she can really handle the demands of the job. Then when a valuable item goes missing, Gabi is shocked when she's accused of being the thief. And then Gabi is even more surprised when she finds out who the real culprit is. Episode Summary Sofia comes back home and screams at Gabi that it's her first day at work and than she can't be late. Right after that Gabi came back from bedroom with no shirt on but only with a bra. She has two shirts on and she can't figure out which to wear. So then Sofia starts to make fun of her and tells her that they know that he likes her withouth the shirt but then Gabi asked her if she can just help her. Sofia continued with jokes and tell her that from now he's her boss and she's gonna need to wear clothes. Gabi tried to change the subject and she asked Sofia if she worked out. Sofia told her that she ran to the car dealership for free donuts, to the bank for free coffee and to the coffee shop for free toilet paper. So after that Gabi took the coffee and drink it but she acidently spiled herself. Sofia then tried to comfort her by telling her that she needs to get it together and she told her throught her botomm of the heart that she can't screw this up. Sofia then showed her this pose that she needs to use when she think she can't do stuff. Gabi does the pose and builds confidence. Sofia then spanks her and says, "That a girl!" Hours later Gabi came to her job all happy and stuff. When she left her jacket on the sofa she asked Yolanda where does she start and Yolanda told her by picking her jacket up since she is not her housekeeper but Josh's. So Gabi then said that it's her firt day of job and she already messed up and Yolanda told her that if she wants to see her good site she needs to kepp kitchen clean and stop singing. After Yolanda and Gabi's talk Elliot came and already started with his joke to make Gabi feel bad. When Gabi asked him if he can just pretend to like her Elliot told her that he stoped pretending to like girls in high school. Then Elliot picked the tablet and he showed Gabi what she needs to do for Josh and Caroline's breakfast. And after Gabi get the order to make breakfast Elliot told her that for tonight she needs to make a great chinese dinner. When Gabi got scared Elliot told her that on her resume did say she can cook chinise food. Minutes later Caroline and Josh were in a bedroom laying on the bed and they were addmiring the ring that Josh bought for Caroline. So she said that she'll take a picture of it and she is puting in on Instagram. Then Caroline got out of the bed and Josh invited her to a dinner tonight but she told him that she is going out with her friends to show them her gorgeous new ring. Then Caroline said that she is gonna miss him when she'll be under the shower and when Josh said that he loves her too she said that she was talking to the rings and not him but then she told Josh that she is taking him with her. After the shower Josh came down stairs and saw Gab and they greated and then Gabi showed Josh where is his dinner and he went to eat it. Gabi then went up to Josh's bedroom with breakfast for Caroline. When Gabi incidently sliped just a bit she made a pose and said that she got this and then Caroline came out of the shower. And then Gabi left and went down stairs. There she told Yolanda that breakfast is served and that the good thing that breakfast is the most inportant meal of the day because tonight dinner is going to be bitch. Yolanda tried to comfort Gabi that she is gonna nail this and that she is gonna be here for a long long time. All of a sudden Caroline screamd and came down stairs and she said that Gabi stole her enagmend ring. And then Yolanda pushed her and said that she is so fired. Josh tried to tell Caroline that Gabi didn't steal it but she still stick to herself that she stole it. Josh then tried to tell Caroline that he trusts his staff and that there should be another explanation. And then Caroline told him that that's the thing that she loves about him and he always thinks that everyone are so god and honest. Then Josh said that he has the whole house on the security tape. Caroline and Josh left right away to se it. When they left Gabi said that she didn't steal it and right on the sudden Elliot said that she is right and Yolanda and Gabi were marveled that how could he say that since he hates her. Yolanda and Gabi then got close to him and they found out that Elliot has the ring on his finger. He told them that he tried it on and that now it's stuck. Gabi and Yolanda then helped Elliot get it off by grease a cream on his finger. Later Josh and Caroline came back with a flashdrive on which was the tape. When they entered everyone were acting like nothing happened and Yolanda gave to Caroline her ring and she lies that she found it in the vacuum cleaner. Caroline then apologise to Gabi. And then Gabi started to act strange and Caroline again started to think that she is hiding something. When Gabi accidently mentioned last weeks test dinner Caroline ordered to Josh that he needs to look the tape from the minute she got into that apartment. Minutes later a man rend at the door bell and Caroline thought that it was the manager but it was a masage ordered for her to get her mind of watching that fotage. Later Josh and Gabi started to watch the fotage to see what happened and then they also saw the moment when they started to have sex. Then Caroline came back from the massaage and wanted to see the tape but Josh stopped by shouting at her that she needs to trust him and then Caroline loves that and she started to kiss him. Hours later Sofia came to Josh's apartment and she brought things that Gabi needs to cook the dinner for the Chinese businessman. Gabi was freaking out because she does not know that well how to cook chinese dinner. She took the pumpair and started to pump the duck so it would get crispy. Sofia was actually talking about the view from Josh's apartment ans she wanted to convince Gabi is she can take a picture of her. When Gabi started to walk with the pumpair the duck fell on the ground. Then Gabi told Sofia how she can't do this but Sofia cheer her up. In the evening Gabi showed to the Chinese Businessman the food she prepared and when she showed them the Spaghetti and Meatballs they were really excited and they got happy. Right when Gabi left to get home Josh stopped her and he thank her for making the dinner. On the end the next day he showed the fotage to Gabi, Yolanda and Elliot he found of Elliot putting the ring on his finger and then they all started to laugh and make fun of Elliot. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Jamar Brown-King as Masseur *Ping Wu as Businessman Locations *Josh's apartment *Sofia and Gabi's apartment *Josh's building's hallway. Dishes #Pancakes, eggs and bacon #Whole Catfish #A duck with spiciy pickled cabage #Spaghetti and Meatballs #Apple Pie Title & Production Production *There were castings for this episode.https://www.nowcasting.com/nowcasting.php *Filming for this episode started on April 25, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/nPLvWcKgsI/ *The table read was on April 24, 2014. Title *The title refers to the fact that Caroline lost her ring so she's ringless. Trivia *Caroline likes Josh more when he is angry. *Julia child is mentioned. *Instagram is mentioned. Music featured *CM French (theme song) Promo & Sneak Peeks Quotes Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= ep222.png ep2222.jpg ep22222.png ep222222.png ss.png gsbs.png gsbs2.jpg gsbs3.jpg Young & Ringless.png $.jpg $$.jpg $$$.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2222.jpg 222.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg D179f01eccee11e386570002c954f99c 8.jpeg gh.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6zu.jpg 66gf.jpg 666gf.jpg 6666tz.jpg 66666gh.jpg 666666h.jpg 6666666ft.jpg 66666666.jpg A.jpg Aagfc.jpg Aaa.jpg Aaaa.jpg Aaaaa.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Bdxyr.jpg Bbd.jpg Bbbrdz.jpg Bbbbtdr.jpg Bbbbbfzg.jpg Bbbbbbfg.jpg Bbbbbbbgf.jpg Bbbbbbbb.jpg Bbbbbbbbb.jpg Bbbbbbbbbb.jpg Bbbbbbbbbbb.jpg Bbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg Bbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg Hf.jpg Hhhg.jpg Hhhrxd.jpg Hhhhgh.jpg Hhhhhjh.jpg Hhhhhhjh.jpg Hhhhhhhgh.jpg Hhhhhhhh.jpg Hhhhhhhhh.jpg Hhhhhhhhhh.jpg Hhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg Hhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg Đgr.jpg Đđgh.jpg Đđđhj.jpg Đđđđh.jpg Đđđđđffg.jpg Đđđđđđghdk.jpg Đđđđđđđj.jpg Đđđđđđđđgj.jpg Đđđđđđđđđh.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđ.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđđghk.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđđđffg.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđđđđghf.jpg Qjh.jpg Qqfgj.jpg Qqqdgj.jpg Qqqqhg.jpg Qqqqqfj.jpg Qqqqqqdzh.jpg Qqqqqqq.jpg Qqqqqqqq.jpg Qqqqqqqqq.jpg Qqqqqqqqqq.jpg Qqqqqqqqqqq.jpg References Poll Rate this episode!! 5 4 3 2 1 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Young & Hungry Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014